bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magenta Comes Over (VHS)
Magenta Comes Over is a Blue's Clues VHS tape featuring 2 episodes from its 1st and 2nd seasons. Episodes Featured *"Magenta Comes Over" (Season 1, Episode 19) *"What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?" (Season 2, Episode 10) Contents #Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Teaser Trailer #Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie VHS & DVD Trailer (Coming Soon) #Blue's Clues VHS Trailer #Little Bear VHS Trailer #Rugrats VHS Trailer #Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning #Paramount Home Video Logo #Nick Jr. Kids Opening Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) #Face Asks You "Are You Ready to Sing?" #Blue's Clues: The Bedtime Business Song #Face Sings We Are Looking for Blue's Clues #"Magenta Comes Over" #Face Wears a Disguise #"What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?" #Nick Jr. Kids Closing Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) #Blue's Clues Credits ("What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?") #Nick Jr. Monkeys Logo #Paramount Home Video Logo Face Promos # Face Asks You "Are You Ready to Sing?" # Face Sings We Are Looking for Blue's Clues # Face Wears a Disguise Facts * The VHS was released on March 7, 2000. * This is the 2nd VHS to have episodes from the 1st and 2nd seasons. The 1st was Rhythm and Blue. * This is the last video to have the Nick Jr. People Holding Hands logo on the cover. Starting with Stop, Look and Listen! until Playtime with Periwinkle, all Blue's Clues videos will have the Nick Jr. Stars logo on the cover. * This is the 1st VHS to have a music video, but the music video is at the beginning of this VHS before the 1st episode begins on this video. * The Face Sings We Are Looking For Blue's Clues segment was previously seen on the 1998 VHS of Blue's Clues: Story Time, the 1999 VHS of Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue and the 1999 VHS of Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Treasure Hunt. * The Face Wears a Disguise segment would later be seen on the 2001 VHS of Blue's Clues: Blue's Big News: Vol. 1: Read All About It! and the 2002 VHS of Blue's Clues: It's Joe Time! * The previews from this VHS are the same previews as Little Bear: "Little Bear's Band". * The closing logo used for this VHS was the Nick Jr. Monkeys logo. * Just like in Rhythm & Blue, this VHS contains two episodes from the first and second seasons, but one involves Magenta coming over and the other involves Blue wanting to do with her drawing. * Instead of having two Nick Jr. Face segments, this VHS has three Nick Jr. Face segments, one after the Nick Jr. "Kids" intro, one after the "Blue's Clues Bedtime Business" music video, and the other in between episodes 1 and 2. * The US VHS cover comes in 2 different versions: the 1st has 2 butterflies (the one near Magenta is yellow and pink, and the one near Blue is orange and vermilion) and a label near the flowers that says: "Includes a Bonus Blue's Clues Music Video:" and the other has a 3rd butterfly that's purple and yellow where the label would be. ** The Australian cover also has the 3rd butterfly. ** The Spanish cover has neither the bonus music label or the 3rd butterfly. * The Face promo asking the viewers if they're ready to sing before the music video was originally used to announce Nick Jr. Sings on Nick Jr. Click here to view it. Number * 35 Printdate * March 7, 2000 Gallery MagentaComesOverBackCover.jpg|Back cover MagentaVienedeVisita.jpg|Spanish cover Blue'sCluesMagentaComesOverAustraliaVHS.jpg|Australia VHS 122a4972a07bab5ef63833bdd0f7af3b.jpg|(Butterfly Version) 63e6890ab20d962bdc59809bbbeba6ed.jpg|Back Cover Category:VHS Category:Merchandise Category:Videos Category:Ideas